Psycho
by AvioNN
Summary: naruto is a missing ninja and he suffers from multiple personality dissorder.


The bus rolled along non-stop to fire country. Naruto stared out the window, half asleep. Even an S class criminal could move freely in parts like this, no actual ninja to enforce laws, and even if he was caught, he could easily get away. But he would have to be careful when he got back into his home country.

'_God damnit I'm bored!'_ ,growled Violent, saying what the other four also thought.

'_We'll have to deal with it', _said Normal.

Naruto looked to his front. An infant and her mother were sitting in front of him. The child looked at him curiously. Naruto smiled warmly at her(_'That little shit is annoying me. Kill it.')_, and she smiled back. The child reached out towards him with its small arms, and he slowly brought up his arm. She grabbed his pointer and pulled it close. Naruto's smile widened beyond his lifetime record.

To his right, someone giggled.

Sakura watched as the man opposite her reached up to the little girl in front of him, who grabbed his finger. The two stared at each other, both amused by the other. She couldn't help but laugh.

Still smiling, Naruto looked over. He met eyes with a beautiful girl, about his age, with long pink hair.

'_Pink hair...I think I remember her...'_, mused Rational.

Naruto looked down slightly, seeing a large forhead, partially covered by a leaf bandanna.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!',_ exclamed Paranoid, '_Maybe she'll remember us!'_

'_We gotta kill her so she won't tell anybody we're heading back to Fire country'_

'_Nah, let me have a go, I'll easily make sure she doesn't tell anybody about her little run in with us'_, Smooth said in his 'sexy' voice.

'_Maybe if we just ignore her she'll leave us alone',_ said Naruto.

While all this happened, Naruto watched as her eyes turned from amusement to horror.

_Fuck_, he thought to himself.

Sakura froze. She didn't think she'd ever see _him_ again. The stain on the Leaf village's history. He was denied ninja training as a child, and at 14 he almost completely destroyed the village out of his embodied rage, helped by the Kyuubi.

_Chakra flames surrounded his body. Naruto Uzimaki walked through the village destroying everything he saw. At the moment, he had little resistance, but soon, ninja would come for him, then the real fun would start. Almost as if on cue, several ninja appeared. Without a word they all attacked, and were beaten away. He didn't have to do anything himself! The power he felt surge through him, mixed with the pleasure of the deaths of weaklings under him left him in ecstasy._

_More ninja followed the first group, and all fell in front of him. Their attacks were useless, as he was instantly healed. He simply listened to the screaming voices of the dying. He breathed deeply through his nose, taking in the delicious smell of blood soaked earth. _

_Three more ninja appeared, and stood back a little. Because of his lack of work, Naruto looked up at the trio. Two were genin, one a boy with black hair and a cold demeaner, and the other a girl with flowing pink hair, looking down in horror. The other was probably their teacher, spiked silver hari, with his face covered by a cloth. _

"_Kakashi-sensie?"_

"_Go ahead Souske, I'll follow you."_

_The boy jumped in _as _Naruto noticed his lack of opponents._

"_Sakura, give me and Souske backup with ninjutsu!" _

"_Yes Kakashi-sensie!"_

_The older man jumped down behind his student. Naruto had to admit, he was intimidated. The boy looked at him as if he was simply an annoyance, and the man looked at him with pure anger. But regardless, Naruto smiled at his new enemies. The man pulled up his bandanna and said "sharingan!". _

"_That won't help, he doesn't have any jutsu."_

"_I can still see his movements."_

_Naruto decided to take action, and extended a chakra hand. The man's eyes widened as he jumped away, but got cuts up his arm. The boy charged with a readied kunai. The two got into hand to hand combat. Even without going to the academy, Naruto still had above average taijutsu, from secretly watching lessons and practicing alone, but this kid was still better. He had fast and accurate hits, but Naruto had power on his side. _

_The fight didn't last long, as neither had much experience. The boy reacted slowly to a left hook aimed at his head, and fell. Before he could fully hit the ground though, Naruto stabbed him through the gut, using his chakra as his sword. _

_Sakura, halfway through a jutsu, nearly fainted. Kakashi quickly moved in and grabbed the dying boy, getting a swipe from the boy that he dodged easily, but what he didn't was the extended hand that hit him in the back. He dropped Sauske and fell on top of him. _

_Before Naruto could celebrate, he was grabbed by several men. Held in place, he looked up. Before him, on top of a building, was the 3__rd__ Hokage. The old man frowned sadly, and quickly prepared himself for the kill. _

_Naruto saw it, the intention to kill. He needed to get out of there! He shot his chakra through his arms, getting the ninjas to let him go and moved out of the way just as a chakra sword was sent through the space he was standing. But Naruto still got a deep cut in his side. Clutching it, Naruto made his escape._

_Sakura jumped down to Sauske. He died._


End file.
